


A Valentine's Date for Three

by Ecchi_Skecchi



Series: The Future is Ours [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Eventual Smut, Human Nanami Chiaki, Love, Multi, Poly Date, Polyamory, Ribbons, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecchi_Skecchi/pseuds/Ecchi_Skecchi
Summary: At boy's night, Hajime finds that he's overlooked one of the most romantic holidays of the year. He decides that means he has to make this Valentine's the best ever, because his two loving partners deserve it.Poly ship: KomahinanamiSmut at the end
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Series: The Future is Ours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193990
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	A Valentine's Date for Three

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a late Valentine's Day fic, as well as a gift to somebody! Please enjoy!

Hajime shut his car door hurriedly. He was late for guy’s night, but it wasn’t his fault this time: the professor had of course told his class to have a restful Friday evening, but left them with several assignments due by midnight. He’d managed to finish them, but with only enough time to throw his bag in his car, wash his face, and head to the restaurant. Teruteru had recently expanded his restaurant chain to be more daring and bolder with its culinary stylings.

“Beikoku?” he murmured to himself as he opened the door. The inside looked like a mix between a Japanese tea house and an American diner. Chrome booths with red leather seats were lined up against the walls, which were covered in dark wood, with traditional shoji barriers giving each booth a modicum of privacy. The floor was linoleum. It honestly reminded him of the diner that he and Chiaki had eaten at on their trip to Jabberwock Island. 

“Hajime! Over here!” he heard Kazuichi call out. The pink haired mechanic was waving to him from the corner booth. Hajime walked over. His former classmates were sitting around the large table; Nekomaru, Kazuichi, the Imposter, Gundam, Fuyuhiko, and Teruteru, who had seemingly decided to take a night off from managing the restaurant. 

The conspicuous missing classmate was Nagito, but Hajime had already known he wouldn’t be coming. Late night at the research facility. “Hey guys,” he greeted. Kazuichi slid over against Nekomaru to make room for Hajime. 

“Hajime! So good to see you!” Nekomaru roared. Hajime laughed. Same old Nekomaru. 

“‘Sup Hajime?” Fuyuhiko said, still staring down at the menu. 

“Hey, Hajime,” Kazuichi and the Imposter said in near unison before laughing at their synchronization. 

“Welcome to my new restaurant, Hajime. Beikoku: American-Japanese fusion!” Teruteru said excitedly. Hajime took a look at the menu and was surprised at the creativity that they had managed to whip up. American-Japanese fusion seemed rather niche, but there was a wide variety of dishes here. 

“You can order whatever you want. It’s on the house,” Teruteru said. 

“That’s kind of you,” Nekomaru said. “I will try my best to not abuse the trust you have put in me.”

The waitress made her way over. “Hi, my name is Komaru and I’ll be taking care of you toni- oh! Mr. Hanamura! It’s good to see you here.” She bowed deeply. 

“Likewise, Naegi,” he responded, smiling at her. “Bottle of sake for the table?” He looked around to the rest of the table, getting nods. Komaru scribbled this down on her notepad. 

“And do you already know what you all want?” she asked once she was done. 

“The dark deity calls to me from this menu! The best meal for me is this ‘Shrimp and Grits’,” Gundam declared. After a bit of checking with everybody else, they confirmed they had also figured out what they wanted and Komaru wrote down their orders. After some double checking, Komaru left and walked off to the kitchen to place the order and fetch the sake. 

“So, Nekomaru,” Hajime started. “How did winning the Japan Series feel?” 

“It was incredible,” he said, laughing loudly. “I was so proud of my players. Especially Kuwata- he was a great prospect to join our team. Sure, hating baseball during high school made it challenging, but once I told him he could be just like a rockstar and not go to college, and that Ibuki Mioda would let him open for her every once in a while, he was hooked. Tell her thank you again for that, by the way,” he said, turning to the Imposter. He gave Nekomaru a thumbs up. 

“It’s no problem. Ibuki loves having somebody who is just as psyched about music as her opening for her, and somebody to go to the after parties for her.” He shook his head at the thought. “She likes to party, but sometimes, after shows, she just comes back home and passes out immediately after showering.”

“I’m so glad you two finally managed to get a place together,” Hajime said.

“Thanks man,” the Imposter replied. “So Fuyuhiko, how are the Kuzuryu king and queen?” 

“Don’t call us that, jeez,” he grumbled, his face flushing a bit. “Peko is settling in fine. She still requests that I send her out into the field, but she’s grown more used to being in a leadership role with me. She’s around a lot more now, which is always nice.”

“See? I told you that married life would suit you two,” Hajime said. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Fuyuhiko replied. “Jabberwock Island really was the best place to take her for the honeymoon. You earned that Ultimate Counsellor and transfer to the main course for a good reason.” 

“Did you ever get that king bed you were looking around for?” Kazuichi asked Hajime. 

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “We just don’t have enough money right now, but soon, hopefully.” Komaru came over to the table with the bottle of sake and enough cups for all the people at the table. 

“So how have you guys been doing sleeping arrangements then?” Kasuichi asked, pouring himself some sake. “You, Chiaki, and Nagito all in the same queen bed seems like it might be a bit crowded.”

Hajime leaned back in the booth. “Well, we trade off. One of us sleeps in the cot on the side of the bed while the other two sleep on the bed. Sometimes it works out well, with Chiaki doing late night streams and all.” He left the negative parts unsaid. He didn’t want to drag the mood down. 

“It would certainly be better for other things too, Teruteru mused, wiping a small stream of blood off of his nose and prompting a table-wide eye roll. “Maybe one of the others will spring it on you as a Valentine’s Day gift.”

Hajime’s heart stopped for a moment. What day was it again? He checked his phone. February 11th. 

“Don’t tell me you forgot to make plans for Valentine’s Day?” Fuyuhiko groaned, facepalming. “How can you forget when you have _two_ Valentines?” 

“It’s not that I forgot…” Hajime weakly protested, but Fuyuhiko was right. It _had_ escaped his mind. 

“Dude, you forgot? That’s rough man,” Kazuichi said, patting him on the back. “But at least you realized with three days left, right?”

“Yeah, I guess, but I’m sure all the nice dinner places have gotten the maximum reservations for Valentine’s Day already,” Hajime said sadly. 

“That’s no reason to give up!” Nekomaru said, slapping him on the back. “Why don’t you just do _it_ to them? Akane loves _it_!” 

“Well, I don’t have magic hands like you, or the time to learn,” Hajime countered. 

“Look, just think about what they enjoy doing. You do know that, right?” Fuyuhiko asked. “I’m taking Peko to a pet store so she can play with the animals. I want to get her a pet as her Valentine’s gift.”

“I could probably do that,” Hajime said thoughtfully. He had some ideas in mind. Maybe this Valentine’s Day wouldn’t be too hard to pull off. 

The conversation soon switched to other topics, and boys’ night proceeded pretty much as normal: with a little alcohol and a lot of dirty jokes. 

*****

Hajime had it all planned out. He’d made sure to tell both of his partners to make sure they were free on Valentine’s Day in their group chat, and made sure to prep what he needed to. He glanced at his watch. _5:30 pm_. Perfect timing. He watched as the door opened and Chiaki and Nagito stepped out of the house. Nagito had swapped color schemes for his normal clothes, with a red jacket that had a pink highlight, rather than the usual green one. He kept his usual black jeans and brown shoes. Chiaki had kept her mostly her normal clothes, but she’d swapped her green stockings for pink. Hajime couldn’t help but smile. He really did have the cutest boyfriend and girlfriend. 

He stepped out of the car and quickly hurried to the other side. He opened the front passenger and back passenger doors and stood aside, gesturing for both to get in. Nagito laughed a bit and came over to him, giving him a peck on the cheek and a tight hug. “It’s good to see you, Hajime. I know my work schedule has been a bit difficult as of late.” 

“It’s no worry,” Hajime said, giving him a peck on the lips. “I know it’s out of your control, and besides, we get to spend times like this together.” Nagito smiled and got into the passenger seat. 

“You look beautiful, Chiaki,” Hajime said as he embraced her too. She snuggled into his chest for a moment before looking up at him, blushing. 

“Thank you, Hajime,” she said shyly. She too hopped into the car. Hajime went back around and got into the driver’s seat, putting the car in gear. 

“So, where is our prince taking us?” Nagito asked as they turned out onto a central boulevard. 

“You’ll see. It’s a surprise,” Hajime said as he drove down the road. They didn’t have long to wait before Hajime turned into a mall. He put his car in park, and smiled at the two. “First things first, we have to go to the movies.”

The two clamored, especially Nagito; he’d been talking excitedly about how he wanted to go see this new movie that had come out. So Hajime had already gone to the theater, and purchased three tickets in advance, in the middle row, for the best viewing. 

“Are we really going to see it? _The Game of Hope and Despair_?” Nagito exclaimed, sounding like a kid on their birthday. Hajime nodded as they made their way into the mall, finding the escalator up to the second floor. 

“I heard some of our underclassmen were involved in the production,” Chiaki noted as they waited to get their tickets taken, looking at the promotional posters on the wall. One had the line of characters lined up, with a monochrome bear standing behind them. Another was the title character, a brown haired teen, facing off against a gray, wild-eyed figure. 

“Yeah, I heard that too. I hope it’s good,” Hajime responded. 

“Ah, it was made by Ultimates! Surely it must be good!” Nagito clamored. Both Chiaki and Hajime frowned and flicked him on either shoulder. He looked back and forth between the two.

“Nagito,” Hajime started, his tone disapproving, “I thought we talked about the Ultimates thing. They’re just people like you.”

“Yeah, and don’t forget that you’re an Ultimate too!” Chiaki piped up, her cheeks puffed out. Nagito looked a bit sad at his partner’s disapproval. He was surprised as Chiaki kissed him and smiled. “It’s ok, Nagito. I know it can be a hard mindset to shake, but that’s why we’re here to make you snap out of it.” She cupped his cheek, slowly sliding her fingers down, and Nagito smiled. 

“Tickets please,” the bored-sounding teenage usher asked, breaking the throuple out of this cute moment. The three of them all handed their tickets over. “Theater 4, to your left,” the usher said in the same monotone. They thanked him and walked to the theater. Hajime sat next to Nagito, allowing him to have the middle seat between him and Chiaki. 

It was quite the movie. Part horror and part action and adventure. He could feel himself tearing up at the death of the programmer and the admission of guilt from the biker. He felt Nagito slip his hand under his and interlace their fingers. Hajime smiled at him gratefully. They held hands through the rest of the movie, watching as the plot began to thicken. Nagito squeezed his hand hard through the protagonist’s execution, and he heard both him and Chiaki gasp when the AI’s face appeared and prevented the press from killing him. The craziest part, the part where the mastermind was revealed to have killed her twin sister, all for despair, and finally the protagonist summoning the hope to fully defeat nearly made Nagito cheer. Hajime knew he’d made the right choice bringing them here. 

As the credits began to roll, Hajime turned and asked, “Did you like the movie?”

“Like it?” Nagito questioned in mock disbelief. “It was great! Who knew that the entire class below us would be in a movie?” They stood, Chiaki stretching out. “Enoshima and Maizono did a great job out of their element. I never would have expected the two to be so talented! I heard that Naegi pushed the two of them into it. I guess he had been a really supportive boyfriend towards both when each dated him. He really is a lucky student,” Nagito mused on. “Of course, nowhere near as lucky as me.” He took both Hajime and Chiaki by the hands as they walked out of the theater together. 

He released them after they exited. They were proud of their poly relationship, but the social stigma could still be really hard to deal with. They still kept smiling as they walked towards the food court. “I’m sorry, I didn’t get a reservation anywhere nice for dinner…” Hajime said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. The two smiled at him. 

“It’s ok. A date is a date when we’re all together, right?” Chiaki said. 

“Yeah,” Nagito agreed. “You could take me to a dump and as long as it’s something we’re doing together, then I’ll appreciate it.”

Hajime felt his face get a little hot. “Thanks, guys.” The three dispersed, all going off to visit different areas. They reunited at a table near the middle, Hajime having grabbed a hamburger. Nagito had gotten a bowl of soba noodles, while Chiaki had gotten the most delicious looking dish; a mountain of strawberries and whipped cream on top from the Hawaiian Pancake Factory. Hajime could feel his mouth watering just looking at it. 

“Jealous?” Chiaki teased as they sat down. 

“Maybe a little,” Hajime said. Chiaki giggled before stabbing one of the strawberries with her fork. She lifted it, putting her hand underneath so as to not spill any whipped cream. She brought it to Hajime’s lips, putting it into his mouth once he opened it. “Mmm,” was all he could get out as he savored the sweet flavors of cream and fruit mixing together. She slid the fork out of his mouth, leaving it completely clean. It was strangely erotic for such a simple action. 

“Do you mind?” Nagito asked. Chiaki smiled and speared another one. She repeated the action, though Nagito’s facial expression seemed much more blissful than Hajime thought his expression had been. “Mmm, the only thing better to coat strawberries in is chocolate. Too bad they don’t have that option at this one.”

“Don’t worry, you might get to eat something chocolate covered later,” Chiaki said, winking. Hajime almost choked on the bite of the burger that he had taken. Nagito laughed while flushing a bit.

“I hope so,” he said back, also giving an exaggerated wink. 

“Easy, you two, we still have another stop to make,” Hajime said after he was done coughing. The three ate the rest of their meals slowly, exchanging conversation, catching up on some of the finer details of their lives. It had been a while since they had all managed to have time together like this. 

“Wow, research on how we could rehabilitate people using virtual reality?” Chiaki asked excitedly. 

“Yeah, we’re working on getting all the lab conditions set up. We’ve already been approved to start testing on volunteers, so we are making haste slowly in setting up the lab. It’s been so much work,” Nagito explained. He really seemed to be enthusiastic about this. “We have a combat veteran with PTSD coming in as the first trial subject. I don’t know anything about her, since it’s supposed to be anonymous, but I heard she’s been through the ringer. Especially as a younger participant. She’s only around our age.”

“Jeez, and she’s already seen combat?” Hajime shook his head in disbelief. “That’s really hard, especially when the brain is still developing.”

Nagito nodded. “Yeah, but hopefully we can help her. What about you? How’s the work over at Hope’s Peak going?”

“Ms. Gekkogahara is fantastic to work with,” Hajime answered. “I’ve been helping the Ultimate Illusionist work through some of his childhood issues.” 

“That’s good. No trouble from the students?” Nagito asked. 

“Not much. When there is, funnily enough, Ms. Gekkogahara breaks out that little bear doll and it helps calm people down. I guess that’s what happens why they call her the Ultimate Therapist.”

“Maybe I should get a little avatar to pop up on my streams. Maybe it would calm down the comments section a bit,” Chiaki said, her tone a bit sad.

“How have your streams been lately? Trouble?” Hajime questioned. 

“Nothing more than the usual flame wars,” she responded meekly. “I just wish sometimes that everybody could just get along and enjoy themselves.”

“They’re probably just insecure that somebody is beating the games that they couldn’t beat. You make it look so easy,” Hajime suggested. “It’s not your fault they feel that way.”

“Yeah, you’re right, I know. It just feels bad sometimes,” Chiaki said, sniffling a little bit. Hajime reached his hand across the table and laid it on top of hers. Nagito did the same to her other hand. 

“Hey, it’s ok. Sometimes these things happen. We can’t control how other people feel about us. You’re amazing just the way you are, no matter what they say,” Hajime reassured her, and Nagito gave a nod of agreement. 

“Think of it this way; we both think you’re amazing. Are we liars?” Nagito said.

“N-no, you aren’t,” she replied quietly. 

“That’s right, they are though. Trust me,” Nagito said confidently. It seemed he was harnessing his ability to go on a spiel about hope, except it was about Chiaki instead. She looked up at him and gave him a smile. 

“Thanks, Nagito, and you too, Hajime. That makes me feel a little better.” They talked for a bit longer on lighter subjects. Hajime caught them up on how Fuyuhiko and the other guys were doing. Chiaki talked about how Peko had excitedly bought Fuyuhiko a new eyepatch, one with a golden dragon pattern. Hajime eventually looked down and noticed the time. He stood.

“We have another place to go, and we should get to it so that it doesn’t close,” Hajime said. The three all returned their trays to the appropriate restaurant, before Hajime led them further into the mall. They stopped outside a large entrance way. The sign read _‘Towa Video Arcade’_. 

“Yes!” Chiaki squealed as she ran inside without a second thought. Hajime and Nagito laughed a bit. They followed her in, Hajime stopping to put money into the token machine. He collected his tokens and searched for his partners. He eventually found them staring at the Dance Dance Revolution machine. Nagito was looking on, as if he was mesmerized by it. Chiaki was actually drooling at the opportunity to play. Hajime jingled the tokens and handed some to both. 

“Well? What are you waiting for?” Hajime gestured to the game. “Go on. Show me what you got.” Without speaking both raced to take their places and inserted tokens. Hajime watched as they picked out a song, I’m Not Typical! by Hope’s Peak’s own Sayaka Maizono. 

The two of them were way more energetic and coordinated than he had expected. Both were breathing hard by the end, but Chiaki managed to land the final sequence perfectly. Despite looking fatigued she jumped up and down happily as the machine declared her the winner. When she had settled down she went over and gave Nagito a little kiss. 

“Hajime! It’s your turn,” she said to him and he sighed, knowing the exact result. 

“Alright, don’t expect too much from me,” he responded, clambering onto the machine. Chiaki just giggled as she slid more tokens into the machine. 

“It’s ok, we can play co-op. I know you have two left feet,” she teased. She selected another song from Maizono, _Sky Blue Canvas_. This one was a bit different, but as Hajime picked up how the beat was going, they got into more of a rhythm. By the time they both hit the final pose, they were nearly in sync. 

“That was… better…” Hajime said, panting. Chiaki smiled at him.

“See? You didn’t do too bad, even though I had to carry you.” Chiaki looked over at Nagito. “Co-op?” He nodded and Hajime stepped back off the machine, ripping his tickets out of the dispenser. “Let’s do one off the soundtrack of the movie,” Chiaki said to Nagito. She chose one and the two got ready. This time, both were more hyper than before, hitting almost every step right. That is, until the very end. Nagito got one foot out of step and missed nearly the entire final sequence. 

Suddenly, the machine began to light up a bunch of colors. The screen flashed the words ‘Congratulations Winner!’ under their final score: 11,037. A bunch of tickets began to spew out of the machine. Hajime raised his eyebrows as the two began to grab at the tickets excitedly. Looks like Nagito’s luck had struck again. 

When the ticket stream finally ebbed off, they folded them over in long lengths and got off the machine. Chiaki looked so excited. “Let’s go to another machine! Race you to Galaga!” She took off through the arcade, almost bowling over a kid on her way to find it. 

Their night continued like this, Chiaki running from game to game, beating any and all challengers and carrying Hajime and Nagito to victory on the games that had a co-op mode.

“Yes! Another high score!” She pumped her fist in the air. Nagito and Hajime gave her a small round of applause. “Any more tokens?” Hajime shook his head. She gestured for them to follow, her hands full of tickets. She ran over to the prize counter. Another bored looking teen stood behind the counter, scrolling through something on their phone. She looked up at the three young adults, before her eyes bugged out at how many tickets they were holding. 

“Uh, that’s a lot of tickets to count,” she stated taking the tickets from them. “So each of you can pick anything.”

“Ooh, I want that one!” Chiaki pointed out a big red teddy bear with a heart shaped pillow in its arms. The attendant got it down and handed it to her.

“Let’s see,” Hajime looked around before spying a replica katana. It had a ‘As seen in the new movie _The Game of Hope and Despair_!’ sign above it. “Could I get that?” The teen placed it on the counter. 

Nagito simply pointed at an item similarly marketed as being part of the movie. A monochromatic bear. “That please.” The teen handed it over. The three waved as they walked out of the arcade. Hajime looked at them, Chiaki hugging her bear, and Nagito smiling at his bear. A successful Valentine’s date. They made their way out to the car before Nagito held out his hand. 

“Keys,” he demanded. 

“I’m sorry?” Hajime asked for clarification, as if he hadn’t heard him right. 

“Keys. I’ll drive home.” Nagito stepped closer to him and softly embraced him. He felt another pair of arms wrap around the two, Chiaki pressing up against his back. “This Valentine’s date was amazing, Hajime. But you aren’t the only one with surprises tonight.”

They both broke the embrace, and each kissed one of his cheeks. Chiaki held the door open for him as he climbed into the back seat. Chiaki ran around to the passenger’s seat as he passed Nagito the keys. Nagito put the car in gear and began to drive back towards their house. Hajime kept quiet, knowing his questions wouldn’t be answered. 

They pulled up in front of the house. Hajime made to get out but Nagito clicked the locks. “No leaving. We have to get the surprise ready.”

“We’ll text you when you can come in,” Chiaki said, winking. She and Nagito got out of the car and walked inside the house, while Hajime waited in the car. He had his guesses to what the surprise might be. The amount of time it was taking was a bit more surprising, but he supposed they probably needed it. Finally, after what felt like forever, his phone chimed. 

_‘Come in! Your presents are wrapped ;)’_ Chiaki had texted. Hajime got out of the car and hustled inside, slipping off his shoes quickly at the door.

“Hajime! Back here! In the bedroom!” Chiaki called out. He headed back there, making his way down the hallway. He stopped in front of the closed door. He could already feel the anticipation beginning to excite him. He slid open the door and stepped inside. 

He noticed two things: one was that the bed in the room was noticeably bigger. The second thing, and more noticeable, was what was on the bed. Chiaki was completely naked, save for an intricate, silky, pink ribbon. It wound its way around her legs, two of the ribbons just barely wrapping their way between her legs, covering her most private parts. It continued in a crossing pattern, covering her nipples and doing the best job it could at holding her breasts back. It came to an end at her neck, where it was lightly by snugly double wrapped, coming to a fancy bow right under her chin. 

Nagito was similarly naked, and also wrapped up in a single ribbon. His red, and was having a bit more trouble with the rather large bulge that it was trying to restrain. It did weave up his skinny body a bit more easily, in a similar pattern to Chiaki’s; different on his body, but equally as erotic to Hajime. 

Standing there, slack jawed, he was only broken out of it by a small giggle from his girlfriend. “Well, are you gonna just stand there?” she asked. Her tone dropped to a more husky, sultry tone. “Or are you going to come open your presents?”

He began to undo his belt as the two shuffled around on the bed, facing him. He slid his pants off, stepping out of them as he made his way over to the bed. He stood before gently pulling Chiaki to stand. He smiled at Nagito. “Would you like to help me unwrap this present?”

“With pleasure,” Nagito said breathily. He stood too and they both took a gentle hold of the ends of the bow. Slowly but firmly, they pulled, undoing the wrap. The ribbon began to slowly slide off of her body, slowly revealing her. Her breasts dropped, free from their restraints, as the more and more of the ribbon began to pool at her feet. The ribbon, loosened now, fell easily out from through her legs and unraveled from her thighs. Before the rest of the ribbon hit the ground, Hajime had already cupped her one of her breasts, placing his mouth over her nipple and beginning to suck. He could hear her breath sharply intake as he sucked. He added sensation by flicking his tongue over the nipple, drawing a small moan out of her before she was muffled by a kiss from Nagito. Hajime, encouraged by the noises, lightly bit down on each nipple, alternating his tongue flicks with small love bites. He could feel himself rapidly hardening as he reached down to run a finger along her slit. She was already dripping wet. He pulled away with a soft _pop_ , looking up at the two. Chiaki had already begun to pull the red bow around Nagito’s neck. The ribbon much more easily unwrapped off of his body, quickly pooling around his feet. The cock bulging beneath his ribbons easily pushed the loosened ribbon away. Hajime smiled up at him as he began to suck on Chiaki’s nipple again. He reached down and wrapped one of his hands around Nagito’s cock and slowly began to jerk it. Now he could hear light groans from both of his partners. He felt Nagito’s arm move past his to settle closer down on Chiaki, and he could feel her heart rate accelerate as he began to rub her clit. 

They stayed like this, Hajime mutually pleasuring the two until Nagito grabbed his hand and pulled his hand away lightly. “Not yet,” he murmured, pulling Hajime away. “Not until you get some love too.” Both of them stared at him lustfully. Nagito was the first to descend to his knees, slowly pulling off Hajime’s boxers, freeing his member to the air. Nagito made eye contact seductively as he licked the tip. Hajime shivered, encouraging Nagito to take the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip. 

“Leave some for me,” Chiaki purred as she got on her hands and knees and crawled towards them. She latched onto him, lightly sucking on his balls as Nagito began to bob up and down over the top half. Hajime groaned, normally not receiving such dedicated treatment. 

Chiaki eventually stopped and tapped Nagito. He looked at her and they shared a knowing look. Chiaki wrapped her lips around Hajime’s dick and looked up, making eye contact. Nagito interlaced his fingers with the back of her head and began to control the pace of her motions, easing her in at first, but eventually pushing her further and further down. Chiaki took it without hesitation, not breaking eye contact. Nagito’s other hand reached down and started to rub her clit, while she began to jerk him off. Hajime groaned as he tried to hold back from thrusting into her mouth. Soon Nagito’s pacing got rougher, shoving her all the way to the base and all the way out again. Hajime could feel himself hitting the back of her throat, triggering her gag reflex, causing her to drool a bit. He could feel himself boiling up and had to extricate himself quickly. He couldn’t pop off this early. A thick line of spittle connected his cock to her mouth. 

He leaned down and passionately kissed Chiaki, his tongue tangling with hers. “I can’t cum until I’ve been in at least one of you,” Hajime said, grinning slyly. Chiaki let out a little laugh, standing. She jumped back on the bet, spreading her legs. 

“Then why don’t you come get it,” she purred, spreading her lips with her fingers. Hajime eagerly walked over and ground his tip up and down her slit, teasing her. She whined a bit, inflating her cheeks and looking at him with a pout. He finally indulged her, slipping inside slowly but firmly. He groaned, feeling her tight, wet hole surrounding him. She let out a moan before looking over to Nagito and making a ‘come-here’ motion with her finger. Nagito clambered up onto the bed. Chiaki spread her arms to the side “Get on top,” she commanded. Nagito did as he was told, straddling her chest. She squished her breasts together, burying Nagito’s cock within them. He started to titty fuck her as Hajime began to thrust more. The room filled with wet noises and all manners of whimpers, purrs, whines and moans. 

The energy in the room increased, with each making louder and louder noises. Nagito turned his head back to Hajime and shakily said, “Hey, do you mind if we try that thing?” That thing? Hajime searched his clouded mind. Finally he landed on the memory of the text Nagito had sent a few days prior. 

“Ah... that thing. Yeah,” Hajime replied. He pulled out, resulting in a whine from Chiaki, and pushed her a little further up on the bed so that he would be over her while kneeling on the bed. He pushed his legs out a bit and reinserted himself, moving slowly. Nagito got off the bed and went to the dresser, rummaging around in the drawer. Hajime waited for him, trying to resist the animalistic urge to just rut, and soon heard him squeezing something out of a tube with a splurt noise. 

He felt Nagito’s member poke up against his back entrance and he reflexively pushed back against it. Nagito leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Your wish is my command.” With that statement, he began to slowly push into Hajime, pushing Hajime deeper into Chiaki. Hajime groaned as he felt Nagito enter, filling him in that all familiar way. The two of them began trying to synchronize thrusting, so that as Hajime thrusted into Chiaki, Nagito would push into him too. 

“It feels like I’m being fucked by both of you at once~!” Chiaki moaned as the two on top of her began to gain a rhythm. Hajime reached down and began to pinch her nipple, giving her an extra source of pleasure. Her breaths sped up, signaling she was close. Nagito’s instrokes grew wilder, faster. Nagito leaned over and began to kiss the side of Hajime’s neck, leaving light love bites down the side. 

Hajime himself knew it wouldn’t be long before he came either. The double pleasure of fucking Chiaki and Nagito’s cock rubbing up against his prostate was growing to be too much. 

“Cum inside me, Hajime,” Chiaki said, her breath hitching. Hajime nodded. 

“May I?” his boyfriend asked. Hajime groaned his assent as he felt himself boiling over. He buried himself to the hilt inside of Chiaki as he started cumming intensely, the feeling made even more pleasurable as he felt Nagito bottom out inside of him. He could feel Chiaki’s walls tightening around him as he clamped down on Nagito. The feeling was incredible, and Nagito and Chiaki must have been feeling it too, the way they loudly moaned as they reached their peaks. 

The three rode out the orgasm for a little while longer before they extricated themselves from the tangle of limbs. Stumbling to the bathroom, Nagito began to run the hot water for the shower. 

The three, basking in post-orgasmic glow, took their time washing each other, with some light kissing thrown in. No words were exchanged; just three partners decompressing and cleaning each other. They finished and dried off before heading back into the bedroom. 

“New bed?” Hajime asked as he stripped the dirty sheets off the bed.

“Yep, had it delivered earlier today. My Valentine’s gift to the two of you and now we can all sleep together,” Nagito said, throwing a big blanket over the top. Both Hajime and Chiaki gave Nagito a kiss, thanking him for the amazing gift. Lifting the blanket up, Hajime got in first, with Chiaki in the middle and Nagito on the other side. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day you two,” Chiaki said drowsily. She gave each of them a peck. 

“Happy Valentine’s guys,” Nagito murmured happily, clicking off the bedside lamp.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Hajime said to his partners through the darkness. He snuggled up closer to Chiaki. This had been the best one yet, and he had a feeling that there were only better things to come.

**Author's Note:**

> The End! I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm planning to make this the first in a series of one shots, all interconnected and set in this timeline. And as always, make sure to check out my other fics, and leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Edit: This is the first in the set of oneshots "The Future is Ours"! It is a non-Despair AU with various pairings, all linked together!


End file.
